Fire Emblem: A Modern Tale
by Mindcast8800
Summary: A modern AU spin off of Fire Emblem POR and Fire Emblem RD, and with a world with no magic, how will Ike fare, He could die, or worse...I will be telling the story from Ike's POV and Micaiah's POV too.
1. The Beggining

**A/N: HOLA AMIGOS...its your least favorite writer here (hehe) with yet another fire emblem fan fiction and I am here to write a...fan fiction. Wow that was real...descriptive. hmm. anyways R&amp;R please because I wanna know if you want me to continue with this, I figured my last fic (which I am still working on) is being updated literally twice a week that I should keep myself busy with two stories (one update for each every week hopefully) well than I hope you enjoy :D.**

Ike's POV

I awoke in my cold room, my hands around my girlfriend who seemed to be asleep, without waking her I released my grip around her stomach and got up, stretching and yawning as I stood. I was completely naked and the memories from last night played in my head. I quickly shook off my memories and realized I needed to get ready for work, I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower but I was halted as I heard a small yelp. I turned around to see Elincia on the floor, she must have fallen off the bed out of her own stupidity. I sighed and walked over to the poor, awoken Elincia on the floor, I picked her up with her legs dangling over my right arm and her head over the other. She made some tired mumble that I couldn't decipher. I bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before she fell back asleep. I took a brisk shower and got dressed. I looked over to the clock to see it was six o'clock. Work started at around eight and it took about an twenty minutes to get their so I had plenty of time.

"Ike" I heard a weary Elincia from behind me as I was putting on my shirt.

"Hmm?" I asked in a calm tone as to not wake her too much, I could tell that she was half asleep and probably wanted something.

"Would you be so kinda so to get me my phone please" She asked.

"Yeah, anything else?"

"Nope, thank you" she replied. Even after 2 years of our relationship she still hasn't dropped the formality shit with me, although it was annoying, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love.

I grabbed her green Iphone from the top of her desk, it always seemed like an interesting color for a phone but it actually looked pretty cool. I walked over to Elincia's side of the bed and handed her the phone that she requested. She thanked me and gave me a kiss before I went off to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was never really good at making food which is why I had roomed with my friend Oscar in college. I made eggs and bacon which was my typical breakfast on weekdays, on weekends I usually went out with Elincia somewhere. After I had finished eating my food I walked over to Elincia to wake her up since she had work in two hours. I should probably mention that I work at a company that has actual full on medieval arena battles, its pretty cool actually, you get to pick your weapons and fight it out, of course the injuries after wards where not fun but no one ever died...I don't think. Anyways Elincia was an intern there who was responsible for tending to the injuries afterwards, besides she was majoring to be a nurse. I actually fought their every Monday and Friday and on the days between I was either helping around with any thing possible or I was commentating to the crowd. It was an amazing job, absolutely wonderful.

When I went to wake up Elincia she gave me the usual "Mmm?" in which I replied by shaking her again. She was never a morning person and I didn't blame her, mornings kind of suck. She finally opened her eyes wearily, rubbed them and then stretched out her arms over her head. She got up out of the bed and realized that she was completely naked, her face began to brighten up in a dark shade of red, I think she was thinking about last night. I gave her a blank stare, attempting not to look down for she would immediately notice and cover up, than she would probably be really uncomfortable in front of me naked for the rest of our relationship which wouldn't be good. She turned around as to hide her deep red blush on her face and walked over to her drawer, grabbing a pair of clothes, she than made her way to the bathroom but than stopped when she got to me.

"I'll meet you at work, I don't want you to be late," She broke the silence as she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay" I responded with a smile, "I'll see you there."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, not like it mattered since she was literally just in front of me with nothing on. I walked out the door and drove off in my blue and red GT Mustang. I pulled up into the parking lot next to our Colosseum, I walked through the staff doors and walked through the halls to my office where I prepared for battle and did other tedious things. I looked at the calender and was surprised to see that today was a Friday, that meant I had a battle. I quickly grabbed my sword Ragnell and threw on my arm guard before running to the arena gates, where I was meeted by my battle adviser Soren.

"Today's gonna be a tough battle Ike," He said to me in a worried tone.

"Who's my victim today?" I confidently said. He paused for a second before looking down at the papers that had my opponent.

"The Black Knight" he spoke in an extremely worried tone.

"Again?" I sighed. This would be the third time this month, and he told me next time he wouldn't hold back. He said that I would be the first to die in the Colosseum. Was I scared? That my friends would be an understatement, but we were technically legalized to kill, although everyone had to sign a waver in order to be a part of this event. I figured out from Soren that I would be the main event so I had around an hour until I met my impending doom. Of course I wasn't planning on going out without a fight. Around three fights went on before mine, although I didn't have a clue who the people where they fought very hard, which was almost inspiring for me to beat my opponent.

"AND NOW, THE EVENT OF THE NIGHT, IT'S THE TWO LEGENDS, COMING FROM THE RIGHT GATE, IS...THE BLACK KNIGHT" I heard the commentator announce his name and the crowd erupted in a mixture of cheers and boo's. My nerves where really starting to get to me and I felt myself break out into a heavy sweat.

"AND IN FROM THE LEFT GATE, WE HAVE...IKE, SON OF GAWAIN!" I ran around and tried to pump up the crowds by spreading my hands out and moving them in an up and down motion, like the Black Knight I heard a mixture of cheers and boo's. We both got within 2 feet if each other, we shook hands and took 5 steps back each. The screen counted from ten seconds and I felt my anger rising, this poser wasn't going to defeat me! I will kill his ass! I will be responsible for the fall of the Black Knight! The timer ran out and a gigantic "BOOM" went off. He started the battle by swinging his sword Alondite at me even though he was ten feet away, I knew what was coming next, I side stepped the blast that came from the sword. I charged the Knight and swung my sword at his chest horizontally, but he blocked it with ease and countered it with a vertical slash which I blocked by holding my sword upright. The sound of metal on metal clashed throughout the arena and I heard the cheers of the crowd. We where both standing their only using our upper body to try to over power the other. I felt my feet sliding across the ground as he overpowered me in strength, I knew I would be gassed very quickly if he where to continue, so I decided to try to throw him off in one final effort. I successfully threw him off and he lost balance for a second, I tried to cease the chance but it was a trap. I thrust my sword into him and he quickly side stepped it and with all his force hit me in the left part of my rib cage. I flew ten feet and skidded on the ground and heard a crack, followed by a sharp pain in my side. I covered the quickly bleeding wound with my left hand and charged towards the encased knight once again. I swung my sword vertically trying to slice his face but he blocked the blow. I uncovered my wound with my hand and threw a quick punch at his face throwing off his helmet.

"Z-Zelgius?" I asked.

"Hmm, you aren't half bad" He replied through his gritted teeth.

"I will end you here, regardless of your true identity" I said with a nasty scowl.

"Come at me boy, show me that your fathers teachings won't die in vain" he said to me with a twisted laugh.

I once again charged him, this time pretending to go for the vertical slash like I had done before, but I quickly pulled back my sword and thrust it into his armor. Ragnell plunged straight through the armor and I could hear his flesh rip apart as the blade went out through the other side. He only laughed.

"Ha,AHAHAHAHA" I gave him a nasty look which he responded by punching me in the face. I let go of my sword which was still stuck in his body. With one quick fluent motion he pulled the blade out and threw it at me, I attempted to roll out of the way but it caught me in my right arm. I felt my muscle tear instantly and knew that this could be it. My sword arm was taken away with ease. I grunted in pain and held my arm as he advanced upon me. I stood up from the ground, charged him and tackled him. We were both on the ground wrestling for better position. I could hear murmurs through the crowd as I got the better position. I grabbed his sword from his hand and held it to his neck.

"End this foolishness and admit defeat, or you shall perish" I shouted. He didn't respond, so I took the incentive to finish him off. I put the sword against his neck as it made a small cut, spurting blood onto the floor around us.

"Last chance!" I shouted.

"I-I accept defeat," He said in an angry tone, he had lost his composure and got desperate. When I got up off of him he quickly sprang to his feet and threw a kick into my gut. I doubled over in pain and he brought up his knee to my forehead, I stumbled backwards and felt blood drip onto my hand. I brought my left hand to my forehead and I felt pain shoot through my body at touching the painful wound.

I ignored the pain and got myself in a defensive stance as the knight came at me using seemingly impossible speed, he thrust his sword into me which I side stepped. He then slashed horizontally at me and it hit me in my arm guard, I got knocked off balance and recovered, but it was at a price. The Black knight slashed me in the arm guard again but this time broke straight through with ease. The sword stuck into my shoulder and he twisted the blade as to inflict even more damage and pain. I felt the metal from my arm guard shoot into my arm and realized I'd need to get the shrapnel out of the wound after the battle, but that's only if I survived. I shrieked in pain as the sword pierced into my shoulder, I tried to escape the pain by jumping do the side and trying to dislodge the sword but it only seemed to make it worse. I felt it hit my bone and started feeling light headed from all the blood I had lost. He finally took out his sword and collapsed down to my knees. I felt weak, and as an added addition I started coughing up blood horrifically. The armored knight grabbed me by my neck and lifted me.

"IS THIS WHO YOU PRAISE?" I heard his anger resonate throughout the arena, I had my and on his arm trying to make him release his grasp. "THIS FOOL IS PATHETIC" He bellowed. I felt my breath starting to quicken as panic set in, the worst way to die was to suffocate and I did not want to go out this way. I closed my eyes as to hopefully calm myself and my breathing but the noised of the crowd and my attempt to breath normally was making it really hard to concentrate. I thought this was the end as I saw the Knight mouth a few curses. I finally had all my senses come back as I fell to my back. I once again coughed up blood attempting to grasp for air. I looked up to see a rather distressed Soren standing between me and the Black Knight. I sighed a sigh of relief for I had a bigger chance to live. I laid back and closed my eyes to try to rest in the arena, I was pretty beaten up and thought I deserved at least some rest. But I was quickly awoken as I was shaken by Soren.

"The fights over, he retreated," Soren stated. He pulled out his left hand to me and I gladly accepted it, the adrenaline in my body started wearing off and every wound I had sustained started to hurt like all hell. I stood up and but one arm around Soren and put all my weight on him, I then limped my way to my office and eventually to where I would be treated for my wounds. I got to my office and Soren dropped me off at my desk and left me to my own thoughts after saying a quick good-bye and wishing me luck in my medical procedures. I started to take off my scabbard, followed by my shirt. I walked over the mirror and realized my shoulder was still heavily bleeding and was a VERY deep cut. I would say it was one to two inches deep. I had scrapes all over my torso and my shirt was all cut up, along with my pants. I heard the door open as I say a crying Elincia at the door way. I didn't want her to find out about this battle but I guess that isn't avoidable at this point. She was staring at me with a worried look plastered on her face, tears where running down her face and she was attempting to talk but the words wouldn't come to her.

"Look, there is no reason to worry about me, i'm perfectly fine, see?" I sighed as I talked to her.

"I-I saw the whole thing, YOU COULD HAVE DIE-" She broke down before me, I took a deep breath and approached her, I held her chin and made her look me in the eyes, she had been crying for a long time, as I investigated her tear tracks and her red eyes.

"I wouldn't die, I have too much at stake" I calmly whispered into her ear. "I have you at stake, and I would never want to lose you." She threw her arms around me and buried her face into my cut up chest. I stayed their trying to comfort her until after twenty minutes before my personal doctor came to investigate my injuries sustained in battle.

"Hello their Rhys" I acknowledged. His eyes widened as he looked me over, he kept investigating my wounds and started poking them which made me wince in pain most of the time. Elincia must have caught my pain and put her arm around me to comfort me.

"Holy crap Ike, how are you still awake? The loss of blood should have already overwhelmed you by now, you should technically be dead right now." He admitted.

"I've no clue, but I'd prefer to operate on these quickly" I remarked.

"We have a problem, I would love to operate this instance but we don't have any anesthetic," Rhys reported.

"That's fine, do it with out it" I proposed.

"Survival rate of that is very low Ike" He admitted with a sad sigh. "And anesthetic comes in a week, only problem is, you have maybe 12 hours to live, if your lucky" Rhys added. Elincia started tearing up again and I sighed in possible defeat.

"You have an hour to make your decision Ike," He demanded. There was only one true answer here, I needed to get the operation awake, quickly too. Without the operation I would surely die. Although doing an operation awake doesn't sound too much fun, I didn't have any other option. My mind was already made up, and couldn't be changed.

**A/N: If I don't get positive reviews I will probably shut this production down or save it for later, but tell me if you liked it and if you didn't, just don't be a dick about it haha, anyways, have a wonderful day R&amp;R.**


	2. Damn Phones

**A/N: Hope you liked last chapter and are here reading this, I really apreciate all you guys supporting me (it isn't much but I still appreciate it). Enjoy the chapter.**

Ike's POV

Elincia and I conversed my decision and although she seemed hasty at first, I think she started to warm up to the Idea, or at least I would like to think. She held my hand tight as we walked over to Rhys's office. I knocked on the door and he motioned me to come in.

"Bad news" He spoke immediately after I walked in. "I know you would like to do the procedure but we can't, I got an email from my boss saying it was too risky and they couldn't have anyone die in our hands after a battle. Your only options are to wait a week or set up an appointment hours from here." I sighed at the bad news and looked down thinking of an idea and when I got one I was very eager to put it into action, this pain was unbearable for me and I wasn't sure how long I could take it.

"Alright Rhys, I don't think I will be at work for a while if that's understandable, I will be on my way," I stated, he nodded and I walked out with Elincia.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as I put on arm around her and I put my weight on her, I could hear a small grunt from Elincia as my body leaned against her's, I knew she wasn't that strong but I could not walk at all.

"Home," I answered. We walked to her car as I laid down in the back. She started driving home while I was still plotting my idea. I figured that I would have to do as much of the surgery that I could on myself, I knew it wasn't the smartest Idea but I wasn't just gonna lay around for a week waiting for anesthesia that I may be dead for to even use. I knew we had tweezers, a needle and some thread and although the stitch work may be sloppy it would still be worth keeping my blood inside my body. I was bleeding in her back seat as I thought. She finally pulled up to our house and opened the car door for me to get out. I once again put one arm around her shoulders and put my weight on her as I limped inside. She took me to the bed and told me she would be going to get some food and movies to possibly pass the time. The second she left I put my plan into action, I walked over to our medical cabinet and grabbed some supplies that I'd need.

I sat back down on the bed and removed my shirt to see even more bloodier gashes than before, I started with my biggest wound on my shoulder, I bit down on my shirt as I pulled out metal shrapnel from my shoulder, one by one. I screamed louder than I have ever screamed in my life but it was muffled by my shirt. My hand started to shake when I got to the third metal bit in my arm. I grabbed the piece of steel and pulled it out as fast as I could, but it got hooked on my skin and made a hole where it punctured my skin. I felt a single tear of anger and pain fall down my cheek but quickly wiped it away.

Ten minutes later I found myself about ready to stitch up my arm when Elincia ran into the room after hearing a loud yelp, I hadn't even heard her walk through the front door.

"IKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at me in disbelief. I ignored her and continued my self procedure by puncturing myself with the needle trying to stitch up the enormous wound. "IKE ANSWER ME, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" She once again yelled.

"I'm trying to concentrate, please just-" I was interrupted.

"YOU CAN SEVERELY HURT YOURSELF, IKE PLEASE IN THE NAME OF ASHERA STOP THIS" She cried out.

"I'm not gonna just wait a week an possibly die when I could fix this myself" I admitted. Tears starting running down her face as she looked over to the metal pieces on a plate, covered in flesh and blood.

"Here, l-let me do it," She proposed.

"No, I can't let you, let me do it, i am fine," I lied.

"Please Ike," she begged. I sighed and motioned her over. I gave her the needle and she started stitching it, I was surprised to see that I had stopped shaking, I guess I trusted Elincia with my life. I winced in pain a little every time the needle came in and out of my arm and she said the occasional "sorry" to me. thirty minutes later she had stitched every last wound I had on my chest and decided that was enough, she laid down on her side of the bed facing the opposite direction from me.

"What would I have done if you died?" She mused aloud.

"I wouldn't have died-"

"If Soren hadn't been there you would have died Ike." She spoke forcefully. I didn't reply. She turned to face me and had a serious face on. She opened her mouth to say something but I was tired of her worrying and her talking so I stopped her with a passionate kiss which she seemed to melt into. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards me as I deepened the kiss hoping to get her mind of the situation. I finally pulled away after a few minutes and sighed.

"Thank you, for stitching me." I thanked. She ran her fingers over the stitches in place and let out a exasperated sigh.

"I was just happy to be home in time to catch you and your crazy acts," she joked. I chuckled to myself and grabbed for the remote that was in her hand but she pulled the remote back.

"How about you fixate your mind on me instead of your stupid shows?" She said almost seductively.

"Babe, I would love to but I'd rather just rest tonight" I rejected.

"Oh come on, if you can survive what happened back in the arena I am pretty damn sure you can survive sex," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"I really don't want to tonight, I'm really sorry, how about we just rest, maybe later or tomorrow" I proclaimed.

"Fine, but you do understand how rare this offer is right? I'm rarely in the mood for antics," She admitted with a frown.

"Yes, I understand" I said placing a kiss on her lips. I once again asked for the remote and this time Elincia complied and handed it over, but before I turned it on I got a phone call. I reached for my phone and grabbed it to see that the caller was Rhys.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Pretty well, I got Elincia to help me patch up my wounds," I answered.

"You always where the tough one, you can handle the pain I suppose," he laughed.

"If I can handle that punishment from that ass of a knight i'm pretty sure I can handle a few needles and...pulling out medal shards" I replied shuddering at the thought of when I was pulling shrapnel from me arm.

"Alright," He said "I just wanted to see how you where doing, I have some more work to get to, see ya Ike and get well" He said. I put down my phone, sighed and laid back on my bed feeling extremely fatigued out of no where.

"Didn't you go to get food?" I questioned Elincia.

"Oh, oops" she replied sheepishly. One minute later she came in with some pizza and handed me a slice. We conversed about many different topics when eating, and one in particular that she brought up was my father and Mist. She never actually knew what had happened the night my father...passed, and I was always reluctant to tell her since I was still kinda sensitive on the topic, but I ended up telling her anyways, besides if I don't tell her she would beg and plead for me to tell her until I spat it out, that was just the way she was in this part of her life.

"Ike?" She asked, this time having a very serious tone.

"Yes Elincia?" I replied in a confused voice.

"Please, never do anything like that again," She announced seriously.

I let out a sigh "I'm sorry Elincia, but I have to fight him, I need to avenge my father."

"What if he isn't the one who killed him?" She asked.

"I was their the night he died, why do you question it?" I countered.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" She exclaimed, she let out a sigh to calm herself. "Not like I lost my uncle."

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you, I have the most important thing to fight for...you" I said closing the gap between us and interlocking us in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of tonguing I tugged at her dress and started unbuttoning it trying to take it off with out breaking the kiss, she finally pulled away.

"I thought you weren't into antics tonight" She said with a hint of joking sass, by this time she was only in her bra and underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked returning the joke. She shook her head and I interlocked our lips once again, putting my hands around her waist and pulling her even closer to me until we where breast to chest. I placed one of my hands onto her left breast which earned me a soft moan. I massaged her breast for the next ten minuted not breaking away from our kiss. With my free hand I reached around her back and undid her bra, it came off and fell to the bed, I picked it up and threw it to the side, all the while continuing to massage her breast. I was about to put my hand into her underwear when a loud "BRIIIING" went off. We both sighed for the moment was completely ruined, she laid down on the bed and pouted while crossing her arms and staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my phone, it was Soren. I texted him: "Ass-hole, ruined the moment again".

"Sorry babe," I said shrugging my shoulders again.

"This is the third time, how many times do I have to tell you to silence your phone?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know I know, I'm sorry," I mumbled placing a kiss on her cheek. "You do look sexy though."

"Yeah, I know, how do you think I can get you into bed so easily?" She said jokingly.

"Sex is my weakness," I admitted while laughing.

"Yet we still never actually get to have sex," She said irritably.

"I know, first it was last week, than it was yesterday and now too," I explained.

"You always ruin the mood," She mumbled quietly probably not wanting me to hear but I did.

"Blame Soren babe," I added.

"I'm going to bed, night Ike," She declared wearily.

"Good night Elincia," I replied grabbing her and pulling her close to me, I placed a kiss on her lips and she turned over which was and invitation to cuddle, I complied and eventually we drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: R&amp;R, getting some mixed reviews for this story so I'm not sure if I will continue or not, I suppose I will see though. Hope you enjoyed :D.**


End file.
